Baby you, Youve got what i need
by cassitorresrobbins1116
Summary: Arizona leaves for Africa leaving callie to pick up the pieces and try to find her life... the story of our favorite girls and their recent struggles with their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing …yet ;)

Rated: m for sexiness that we all love from our favorite girls..oh and mark

Arizona leaves for Africa leaving Callie torn and trying to piece back together a life she used to have… suck so bad at summaries but read and youll get what I'm trying to say here.

Baby you; you've got what I need

"Whats going on Torres?"

Mark displayed his usual perceptiveness as I ran past him, tears streaming down my face, still in shock from what had just happened.

"_you stay here and be happy and ill go there and be happy."_

Did nothing really change? Had she merely been messing with my heart? I thought we had actually gotten somewhere again. Just thinking about the entire disaster at the airport shook me to my core.

"Hey, Callie? Hey! Torres talk to me damn it!"

I ignored him sobbing wildly and fumbling with my keys to open my, no ours? Nope just mine again, apartment. I felt marks strong grip tighten around my arms as if he was restraining me and then I realized he was, through all of my hysterics I began throwing myself against the door.

"shhh, shhh. Come here. Is this about Roller-girl? Where is she by the way? You're supposed to be an hour into your flight."

"she..mark… I..what..africa…gone…didn't…me…why?"

"I, wait, Robbins didn't leave you did she? Oh Callie, come on lets get you inside, breathe."

I blindly followed mark into the apartment allowing him to pull me in bed with him as he pulled a comforter around us.

"cry, just cry. Its okay, im here."

Mark soothed me rubbing my back and simultaneously reaching for his phone.

"lexie? Hey come to torres' ok? Bring altman if you can and Christina too, bailey could help too now that I think of it. Thanks so much, ill fill you in when you get here. Be careful."

An hour later my bedroom was crowded with doctors, mark still kept his arms around me as lexie perched herself by his feet with a sympathetic look on her face. Teddy stood across the from the bed listening to mark replay what I had, in broken and nearly incomprehensible sentences, told him. Christina sat somewhat impassively on top of the empty dresser by the far wall while Bailey took a somewhat guarded stance over me with her arms folded.

"she just left? I can understand why, the carter Madison, no one gives that up without considerable reason but I thought you two had it planned out? What happened?" Teddy questioned softy.

"that girl doesn't know what she left behind, now Torres, you are a surgeon, in fact, the best orthopedic surgeon ive seen in my entire career, and no self-respecting surgeon of the best quality lets a girl swoop in and disarm her so suddenly. Robbins left for her career, it sounds like you stayed for yours, don't let your emotions tie you up now that its here."

Mark nodded stoically, he knew work would distract me from an Arizona-free hospital.

"Or you could not be a surgeon…"

Everyone turned, shocked to Christina who uttered the sentence.

"Yang, now I know you did not utter that sentence."

Bailey's intense glare didn't affect her former intern though. Christina shrugged and slid off the dresser.

"Yang."

Bailey's voice footed a strong authority the broken surgeon couldn't refuse this time.

" im just saying theres a lot more callie could do."

"or theres a lot more you could do?" Teddy asked "I saw you come out of the chief's office last night. Christina, tell me why you weren't at the hospital this morning."

Even I was curious now, I knew Christina was damaged from the shooting but it was time for the scalpel hungry surgeon she was to return.

"so I quit, big deal, were here for callie remember."

"you quit?" my voice sounded horrible, like Ihad sandpaper in my throat. Christina, the strongest surgeon I knew, the arguably most promising resident, quit. In all the years id known her she had never let up.

"it was for the best." She shrugged again.

The other surgeons still shocked, began shifting until Bailey's pager went off followed by Teddy's.

"were needed, Grey," bailey cast another stern look in christina's direction before turning to me.

"ill see you back in the hospital tomorrow torres, I expect to see you there, do not disappoint me."

Teddy smiled sympathetically before following the two women out.

"I need to get to the hospital too torres, unless you want me here with you." Mark offered shifting slightly to see my expression.

"ill be fine, I have Christina, sounds like she doesn't have to run off to the hospital any time soon."

"okay, ill be back after my shift, ill bring booze, youll feel better."

He kissed the top of my head , nodded to Christina and left too.

"so…" Christina began before I cut her off

"you quit yang, what? How? "

"look I don't want to talk about it, do you want to get your mind off blondie or what because I have an idea."

She cast a sly grin holding up a pair of scissors that had been left on the dresser.

An hour later I was sitting in a salon chair.

"oh my, dear did you have an accident?"

The hairdresser looked appalled at the state of my hair.

"no just another severe lapse in judgment." I glared at Christina who shrugged and said simply

"who knew id be bad at cutting hair? Personally it was the push you needed."

"ill have to take quite a bit of length out of your hair sweetie but im sure we can style it just right to achieve that "badass" look your looking for."

I sat still letting the kind and slightly cute hairdresser fix what Christina destroyed for half an hour before she swiveled the chair around to face a mirror.

"there."

"wow torres, badass. But whoa, highlights would freaking make you a rockstar."

Christina held up a bottle of blue highlights.

"you know, a couple of highlights could complete the look, and if you don't like em these wash right out." The hairdresser stated.

"rockstar sounds good." I grinned

"whoa torres, look at you. Fucking sexy im telling you."

I spun for mark as he whistled appreciatively.

"okay with you as gorgeous as that, we are not staying in, were going to joes go get dressed."

He lounged on the couch as I tore through the boxes before remembering that I had not packed any partying clothes for the trip to Africa. Sighing I turned to the closet and pulled out a lacy slightly revealing black dress. I grinned, my emotions were numb right now, I could go out looking hot and then feel later I reasoned getting dressed quickly and picking out knee length black stiletto boots to match.

"damn torres, if I wasn't trying to get back with lexie I think I could take you here and now."

"oh shut up mark, you love me to much to screw with me."

"ahh yes I do, cmon, lets go."

He kissed the top of my head as we headed out the door.

"who knew torres would rebound so quick?" mark slurred, taking a sip of his drink.

He, avery, Christina, lexie, april, Meredith, karev, and Derek watched her approach a striking blond.

"well im sure the twenty some od drinks you poured down her throat did the trick mark." Derek said scathingly, "it wasn't a good idea to get her this wasted when shes already damaged, should've let her heal a bit before this."

"im going to save her before something happens." Lexie motioned for Meredith to help her.

"shes still hot." Alex stated taking a sip of the beer he had while avery nodded in agreement.

"Christina," Derek turned to the young surgeon

"no, before you begin, no convincing me to go back, im done so don't mcdreamy me into anything."

Derek closed his mouth before he could reply and infuriate the woman anymore.

"marrrrkkkk, the grey's wont let me have fun"

I whined childishly due to the effect of alcohol. "

"time to get you home anyways cal, its late, you need to recover tonight remember? First day back tomorrow."

He nodded to the other doctors before leading me and Christina out, he had promised to safely return her to owen after our night was over.

Back inside my apartment, I found myself on the couch, already feeling some of the effects of having a little too much to drink.

"here, drink this."

Mark handed me some asprin and water and retreated to the kitchen.

After drinking them and unsuccessfully attempting to get off the couch several times, I dazedly stumbled into the kitchen where I found mark, equally in a drunken stupor leaning against the counter.

"mark,"

I looked into his eyes and I saw longing and hurt and a lot of pain, only imagining what he must have seen in mine, I found myself leaning toward him and before I knew it, we were kissing.

What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing …yet ;)

Rated: m for sexiness that we all love from our favorite girls..oh and mark

Arizona leaves for Africa leaving Callie torn and trying to piece back together a life she used to have… suck so bad at summaries but read and youll get what I'm trying to say here.

Baby you; you've got what I need

"mark."

I whispered afraid that what had happened was actually true and that it wasn't just a horrible horrible nightmare that I was in his bed naked.

"Mark!"

"wha- whoa! Callie?"

He looked very confused as he looked down and saw he was too sporting the natural look.

"oh shit."

"oh shits right! Mark what the hell happened t o us? We were supposed to be there for each other you know not _be there for each other._"

I covered my face in my hands as he sighed and gave me a side hug

"I know, cal, I do, I'm sorry. I was careless with your damaged hot hot body."

I slapped him away and softly let out a sob.

"hey, callie, really I'm so sorry. Here."

He handed me his favorite college tee to cover myself in.

"ill go sleep on the couch ok? And Cal, I really am so sorry."

He kissed my forehead and it felt slightly less comforting than it had before, now it was tinged with guilt and dirty dirty memories that should not have been memories.

When I woke in the morning I resolved to go into the hospital and work on research, no patients at all. I could not be trusted with another life right now and I knew that.

"hey Callie. I'm headed in now, did you want me to wait for you?"

Shit, I had forgotten temporarily about mark and the night before.

"no, go on. Ill catch up with you over there."

"okay."

I heard the resignation and still apologetic tone in his voice and listened to his footsteps fade as he shut the door behind him.

There was a loud bang as the front door swung open again and I grabbed the lamp on the nightstand that I put back last night for a little protection as I heard someone rummaging around in the kitchen.

I cracked my bedroom door just a little in case it was an actual intruder, silently cursing mark for not locking the damn door.

I was greeted by a surprisingly bouncy and fresh Christina.

"Callie! Haven't you gone shopping yet? You have like no food whatsoever and I'm starving."

"Christina? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be umm I don't know at home or something?"

She caught a glimpse of the lamp in my hand and laughed a little too forced.

"gonna hit me with that? Cmon, lets go do something."

"yang the last time we did something, I had to cut off 10 inches of hair, really not in the mood for that again. And I have work, the chief's expecting me to go in today. And Bailey."

"I called shepard and told him that we were going to hang out he'll tell the chief, get you a little time before sending you back in to cut up somebody and possibly kill them because roller girl ditched you in a crowded airport and you got all dark and twisty, oh and drunk."

"ouch, sensitive much?"

I put the lamp back down and opened the door wider in order for her to see I was in no state for her games today.

" and I wasn't going to cut into people today, I was going to work on my research, you know because I didn't quit like someone."

Christina's façade faltered a bit before she whispered

"everyone's expecting me to bounce back into surgery, like I didn't have a gun to my head as I operated on my best friend's husband. Like I had another choice that day, like I could have said no to Meredith and let Derek die."

"Christina, I didn't mean-"

"torres, were both damaged. You had a gun to your head to go to Africa and you almost did, you almost let the patient die because you were too scared and you almost stopped and risked losing them. And roller girl was the one holding it there. Now the guns gone but I'm still scared. I, I need someone to be scared with for a little while."

"okay. I mean its not like I was actually ready to go in."

"good! Then shopping and then food!"

Three hours later we were still stuck in the supermarket.

" oh my god! Was there nothing you cooked for blondie? Please callie I'm starving."

I sniffled into the tissue I had in my hand.

"well I'm sorry…just you know…well get some takeout or something please…"

Christina grumbled something incoherently under her breath before giving in.

"fine, but I'm picking and you have no say whatsoever."

"Christina?"

Owen peeked his head into his former residence to find the girls sharing a big bottle of tequila and a couple of takeout boxes from the horrible Mexican restaurant they had all vowed to never try again.

"There he is! Callie, callie, this that's owen! My husband!"

Christina drunkedly called out grinning foolishly and frantically waving owen over to accompany her on the couch.

"owen, I know you! "

Callie giggled, also in a drunken stupor.

"Callie, umm this might be a bad time, but theres someone outside for you."

As if on cue, a certain blonde looked around the door owen had left ajar.

The sight of this certain blonde was enough to sober callie up immediately.


End file.
